my interview of TAWOG
by trystrike
Summary: Hello I know theOmega1399 already did this but I would like to give it a try and it is me interviewing tawog so please except my attempt at doing a better job than theomega1399 and I will do more chspters do you guys will have more chances to suggest q's and d's
1. Chapter 1

**before I do this yes I know someone already did this but I feel I can kick his butt in this thing also the version of me in this is an orange lizard so enjoy another story of mine here**

hey this trystrike

Everyone:hey

Now since this the first chapter I'm going to use my own q and d's so here

Tina: I dare you to battle bobert like godzilla

Darwin: I dare you to admit your feelings for carrie

Tobias: why are you an absolute douche

Gumball run into a concreat wall

(Later afte tina has pounded bobert using the power of the trex)

Bobert: u-u-u-u-uncle

Tina:RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Everyone:THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!

Darwin: listen carrie I have had a crush on you for quite a while

So wait then why did you say"carrie thinks her stiles unique but she is just one more emo freak

Darwin:because I got caught up in the music it ryhmed I meant to say "carrie thinks she's just one more emo freak but she is unique"

Tobias I am **NOT ** a douche bag

Everyone:YES YOU ARE YOU #$/^&*

Gumball :WHAT THE WHAT!?

Do it or jackie the fire dragon will burn you

Gumball:fine I'll do it

*THUD!*

Gumball: Okay I did it

Jackie:RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH

*Breathes fire on gumball*

Gumball:what the #$/^&* jackie

Jackie tends to prank people,plus you deserve that for not letting darwin help BJ

**there you have it folks my first chapter please someone support me in kicking theomega1399's #$/^* **


	2. Chapter 2

YO YO YO WHAT THE FRIGGIN SHWIZZLE MAN Y'ALL BE TRIPPIN DAWG

gumball: what was that?

that was me trying to confuse the viewers and by the way I accidentally trash talked omega1339 and I'm sorry but lets get this show on the road y'all and what better way to start by using Q's and D's from someone from the original interview of tawog bobertfan333

everyone: oh crap

1: question to bobert why are you so adorable?

bobert: define adorable

she means cute

Bobert: define

son of a f***ing ***** how do you not know this? you're like a f***ing walking bank of knowledge!

2:dare to tina I dare you to sing "if only I had a brain" from the wizard of OZ

*after tina sang everyone is laughing*

that was hilarious HA HA HA HA HA!

oh and was the song revenge for tina beating up tina in the last chapter?and I am not bothered by the fact that the Q's\D's were short

next cartoonspaz by the way cool name

1:question to bomb guy how did you get your head back to normal?

bomb guy:*with tiny head and high pitched voice* I DIDN'T YOU MUTHA******* TWIT!

*snaps fingers*

Jackie: RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!*breathes fire on bomb guy burning him and making him blow up resulting in a tinier headd and a higher pitched voice*

bomb guy: I didn't do anything!

you can't just dis a reader when they didn't dis you or the show

2:dare for carrie I dare you to sing" it's peanut butter jelly time"

carrie: NO WAY!

*Jackie breathes fire but it goes through carrie*

carrie: HA

*jackie rolls his eyes and falls asleep*

3:I dare tobias to play knife song with the sharpest knife ever

tobias: but I don't own a knife

I do*pulls out a really sharp knife*

tobias:bring it on

(please the next line contains blood so if that horrifies you go to the line afterwards)

* the second he starts the knfe goes right through his hands and blood covers the table

tobias: GOD DAMN MUTHA F***** THIS HURTS LIKE A *****

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

4:dare to richard I dare you to do the splits you lilly livered maggot pie!

richard: WHAT!

*jackie wakes up*

jackie: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR

richard: aw man

* richard does the splits and cracking sounds can be heard and he falls over*

watterson kids: oooooo that's gonna leave a mark

Nicole: WHAT THE FU-

JACKIE!

*jackie breathes fire on nicole K. her*

and finally agent bm pshht doesn't this guy know that bm stands for bum

1:do you interview OC's or the shows characters?

I INTERVIEW THE SHOWS CHARACTERS YOU MUTHA******! GET HIM !

* everyone attacks agent bm*

well thats all for know please follow/favorite/review or be try striked

*suddenly a naked man on a scooter comes in and nicole covers anais' eyes*

naked man: this true teaching! learn with me children! learn! let us teach each other!

*pulls out a pistol and shoots the naked man*

naked man: aw f*** this! f*** you children! f*** learning! f*** the idea of wearing clothes! f*** you all!


	3. Chapter 3

yo it's me

everyone:where were you

well I only got q's and d's from cartoonspaz and bobertfan33 but then I realized I could give more of my own dares and in case you are wondering me and agent bm are now friends now so yeah plus the naked guy at the end showed up because bob(my OC)was sleeping on his job as a security guard also bob and jackie are my OC'S and you can give them q's and d's and bobs body shape is mostly a square like figure with square hands and head and rectangle arms and legs and he wears black sunglasses with a suit similiar to men in black with a dark brown crew cut and jackie looks like the monstourous nightmare from the cartoon HTTYD short "book of dragon and if you don't know what that looks like look it up any who lets get this party started

P.S. I figured I should go into more detail on what I look like in the story:I am a bipedal orange crocodilian like figure with ripped jeans, black jacket,green spikes running down back,with four white claws and a red shirt with a tiger head on it

first cartoonspaz

1)ok bomb guy i dare you to use this demonic wishing eye to bring your cute head back to normal and seek revenge on those who wronged you except me, the wonderfull author, basically anyone from TAWOG you can

bomb guy:*high voice*aw yeah*turns into a huge demonic version with a bulkier build, bat wings,red pointed eyes and cannons on his shoulders which shoot bombs and a tail with a triangle on the end of it and he starts destroying the studio*

oh shit! hector get'em!

*hector rugby tackles him into a wall and grabs his head and smashes his head on the ground*

aw snap this'll be awesome baby!

*eye of the tiger starts playing in the backround during the fight,hector grabs bomb guys head an knees it multiple times and then uppercuts his head and does a jump then double hammer arms him and bomb guy throws hector into a wall but hector then rapidly punches him knocking the wishing eye off him*

send him to prison now moving on

2)nicole I want you to go 9 hours without doing anything 'productive'

*9 hours later nicole is in a straight jacket and is rocking back and forth*

Nicole: must...clean...must...help out...must...be productive

now my friend lexboss

1)I dare gumball to say he loves penny

gumball: uuuh...ummmm...uhhh

*stomps on his foot hard*

gumball:I LOVE YOU A WHOLE LOT PENNY! ow ow ow

2)question to nicole do you love richard?

nicole:of course I do he's my husband

yeah it's knida obvious lexboss

3)dare to nicole kiss richard and say you love him

nicole:*kisses richard*love you

no offence but apart from the first they weren't that good

now bobertfan333

guess who? DEATH!

1)i dare tina to continuosly bash her head off a door while saying ‟i like pie‟

Tina:I LIKE PIE!*smashes the door and is knocked out

2)TOBIAS!- i want you to put on a tutu and sing ‟im a little teapot‟

*after he has sang the song everyone is laughing so much they have tears*  
dude I would have gone for jackies fire breath instead of that!hahahahaha

3)gumball, tell Darwin the truth about the whole dress fiasco( you know what I'm talking' about)

gumball:look buddy do you remember the time when there was a girl that you were in love with

darwin: I knew from the start gumball I knew that everyone but me and anais would think you were a beautiful girl and that you would abuse your powers and I wanted to teach you a lesson by forcing you to give up your powers

gumball:WHY YOU LITTLE BI-

jackie*snaps fingers*

now q's and d's from me the author

dare to richard I dare you to wrestle against *deep voice with mexican accent* el mucho lucho the mexican wrestler

*later el mucho lucho is engulfed in gas and is K.O.'d*

I think it's best we don't know what happened

2)now I will get personal here question to darwin and carrie why do you like each other not that I don't think you two should be together you are a cute couple

carrie:well I like him because he's nice and honest and cares about other people and wild life

darwin:well I like her because she's willing to help out her friends and is calm in any situation as far as I know

3)gumball I dare you to go on a scooter blindfolded _and_ naked while singing that song from the tag that goes _baby,baby,baby, baby baby baby baby_

oh and I decided to show you all what happend with the fight wbetween Tina and bobert and two things to bobertfan333 1)you might not want to read this part an two stop targeting tina or I wont show any dares that are harsh on Tina, as Tina is one of my favourites

*big screen shows the fight while everyone is eating gets in his mega form and starts blasting tina but she counters by breathing fire melting his side which Tina follows up by chomping his left arm off and stomping off his right arm and then biting is insides and ripping them out.

well that's all for now pm or review your q's and d's to ,favorite and follow or be tri striked


	4. Chapter 4

*shows a black recliner and turns around to show me(trystrike) on it with an I patch and jackie on my lap and me stroking him*

readers...I've been expecting you...BAHAHAHAHAHA trollage any who now for the Q's and D's

tobias:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

*shows tobias in a pile of shit next to Jackie and jackie smiling*

JACKIE

*zooms in on my face*

BRA DRAKE

*me and darwin are laughing*

darwin:what?are we seriously the only ones here that know swedish

now for real onto the q's and d's

Zombie12

1)I dares Carrie to vacuum herself.

carrie:why should I

because I'll just do it anyway

carrie*groans*

*carrie sucks herself into a vacuum*

carrie:aw man there's lots of dust bunnies in here

*darwin gets a hammer and smashes the vacuum with carrie in it and lots of bunnies made of dust bounce around and are then put in a tank by me*

well looks like I've got some more pets

2)Jackie: Breathe fire on everyone!

jackie:hehehe

*breahs fire on everyone but I get a sheild just in time*

3)Penny: Do a barrel roll, into Jamie.

*penny gets a grin on her face and goes right into jamie*

jamie:why you little ****er!

4)Bob: Do the robot in a dog suit.

*bob(my bodyguard/OC) does the robot in a bulldog suit*

yeah I'm just gonna assume you meant my OC and not the robot

5)William: Don't blink, at all

**10 hours later**

*william has bloodshot eyes and then gets a tentacle from behind him and wipes his eye with it making everyone including Jackie vomit*

hey that's cheating!

william:I'm not blinking am I?*every time he says "don't blink" another tentacle with an eye comes over his main eye* don't don't blink don't blink don't blink. don't blink. DON'T BLINK! HAHAHAHA-

*pours lighter fluid on him and gets a lighter which stes him on fire and flies away until he's off set*

6)Author: Get everyone cookies,

seriously?

6 continued)made of vomit.

bwahahahaha

*once everyone (minus carrie for obvious reasons) has eaten the vomit cookies they vomit*

now my friend agent BM

1)Try this, have the family survive 24 hrs without modern technology, that'll be funny

**24 hours later**

*they are the same*

well here's your TV,video games and computer back

*they just go bonkers surfing the internet,watching TV and playing kebab fighter and space invaders*

now bobertfan

sorry! I'll stop torchering tina k?  
1)bobert: I dare you to divide by zero(to redeem myself for the Tina thing)

*bobert goes absolutely nut while numbers appear on his eye*

mwahaha  
2)Tobias: jump of a cliff while screaming "I believe I can fly!"

Tobias:but their isn't a cliff here

dude incase you forgot this based off theomege1339s story

*presses a button and a cliff appears*

tobias:NO ****ING WAY!

*jackie is about to breath fire on him when gumball pushes him off and everyone stares at him*

tobias:I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

gumball:what?...oh don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing

3)Tobias: to make up for it, heres a cookie.*gives le cookie*

tobias:awesome*tobias is about to eat it when jackie eats the cookie first and part of tobias' hand*

tobias: GOD DAMN MUTHA****ER THIS ****ING HURTS LIKE A MUTHA****ING BITCH!

4)and so no one gets left out! Infinite snacks for all of chu!*insert le epic snack rain here*

everyone except tobias who is in the hospital:YAY!

darwin:hey do you think we should save some for tobias?

me and darwin:naah

bobertfan:bye bye! And as always, awesome story!

thank you bobertfan and now cw

1)I dare gumball to pee in a cup and drink it

gumball:no-*is imediatly burned by jackie*

now one of my friends on fanfic net lexboss

1)I dare darwin to kiss carrie

carrie: but that won't work I don't have my potion that turns people to ghosts

taken care of *pulls out the potion and hands it to darwin*

darwin:uhhh

dude don't make me get out my vacuum cleaner

*darwin and carrie kiss for five seconds and afterwards darwin gets back in his body*

2)dare for Gumball to hug penny for a long time lol.

**10 hours later**

well you two can stop hugging now

penny and gumball:awww

well that about wraps this up and three things can you lot give questions as well as dares cause that ruins me saying "now for the q's and d's" and "d's" on its own doesn't sound very good and second has anyone else noticed this chapter has the most dares yet the average amount of reviews

darwin:that's probably because zombie12 gave a hole ton of dares

and three I didn't update for a while cause I went to london and for two days I couldn't manage my stories do to some error but after a day it came back so yeah

well any who 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101


End file.
